The present invention relates to a vehicle drive apparatus that outputs rotation of a motor generator from an output shaft by reducing a speed of the rotation through a speed reduction mechanism, and more specifically, to a vehicle drive apparatus including a ring gear fixed in a speed reduction mechanism.